kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Skeda:Shkolla2008.png
). Legend: 1. Elektronet (jo te korrentit elektrik!) 2. Sensori i Hollit 3. Magnete 4. Fusha magnetike 5. Bateria Pershkrimi Ne pikturen "A", sensori i Hollit merr një ngarkesë negative në cepin e lartëm (të simbolizuar nga ngjyra blu) dhe pozitive në cepin e poshtëm (ngjyra e kuqe). Tek "B" dhe "C", ose rryma elektrik ose fusha magnetike ndryshojnë kahun, gjë e cila shkatkton ndryshimin e kahut të polarizimit. Po të ndryshojmë si kahun e rrymës ashtu edhe të fushës elektrike (figura "D") kjo bën që sensori i Hollit të marrë një ngarkesë negative në anën e lartme.]] Efekti i Hollit i referohet diferencës potenciale (voltazhit të Hollit) në anë të kundërta të një përcjellësi elektrik përmes të cilit kalon një rrymë elektrik, i krijuar nga një fushë magnetike e zbatuar pingul me rrymën. Eduin Holl e zbuloi këtë efekt ne 1879. Raporti i tensionit të krijuar me prodhimin e intensitetit të rrymës elektrike dhe fushës magnetike (I*B) pjesëtuar me trashësinë e elementit (sensorit), njihet si koeficienti i Hollit. Ai është një karakteristike e materialit të përcjellësit , sepse vlera e tij varet tek tipi , numri dhe vetitë e mbartëseve të ngarkesës që prodhojnë rrymën. Teoria Efekti i Hollit vjen si rrjedhojë e natyrës së rrymes në një percjellës. Ryma elektrike përbehet nga lëvizja e shumë "thërrmijave" të ngarkuara (zakonisht, por jo gjithmonë këto janë , elektrone). Mbi ngarkesat në lëvizje vepron një forcë , e quajtur forca e Lorencit, kur një fushë magnetike është e pranishme e cila nuk është paralelle me levizjen e tyre. Kur fusha magnetike nuk është e pranishme, ngarkesat ndjekin lëvizjen në vijë të drejtë. Megjithatë, kur mbi to vepron një fushë magnetike pingul me lëvizjen e tyre, trajektoria e lëvizjes së tyre është e lakuar në mënyrë që ngarkesat fillojne e mblidhen tek faqet e materialit. Kjo lë sasi të njëjta ngarkesash të kundërta të ekspozuar në seicilën faqe. Rezultati është një shpërndarjeje asimetrike e densitetit të ngarkeses pergjate elementit te Hollit qe eshte pingul me 'vijen e shikimit' dhe me fushen magnetike te zbatuar. Ndarja e ngarkeses con ne krijimin e nje fushe elektrike qe eshte ne drejtim te kundert te migrimit te ngarkese, pra qe vepron kunder ngarkesave, keshtu qe nje potencial elektrik fillon te krijohet persa kohe ngarkesa rrjedh. Per nje material te thjeshte kemi vetem nje mbartës ngarkese (elektronet) keshtu qe voltazhi i Hollit VH jept nga : V_H = \frac{-IB/d}{ne}. Koeficenti i Holit percaktohet si : R_H =\frac{E_y}{j_xB}= \frac{V_H}{IB/d}=-\frac{1}{ne}, ku I'' eshte korrenti pergjate gjatesise se elementit gjysempercjelles, ''B eshte denisteti i fluksit magnetik, d'' eshte trashesia e elementit, ''e eshte ngarkesa e elektronit, j'' eshte densiteti i korrentit, dhe ''n eshte densiteti i mbarteseve te ngarkeses te elektroneve mbartes. Si rezultat, efekti i Hollit eshte shume i vlefshem per te matur dendesine mbarteseve te ngarkeses ose per matjen e fushes magnetike. Një tipar shumë i rëndesishëm i efektit të Hollit është se ai diferencon midis ngarkesave pozitive që lëvizin në një drejtim dhe atyre negative që lëvizin ne drejtimin e kundert. Efekti i Hollit tregoi proven e pare te vertet tse korrenti elektrik ne metale eshte rrjedhoje e levizjes se elktroneve dhe jo prej protoneve. Efekti i Hollit gjithashtu tregoi se ne disa materiale (ne vecanti ne gjysempercjellesit), eshte me e volitshme te mendojme per korrentin si nje levizje e "vrimave" pozitive sesa si nje levizje e elektroneve negative. Shikoni gjithashtu * Kondensatori * Ngarkesa elektrike * Eric Fawcett * Efekti i Nernstit * Efekti kuantik i Hollit * Efekti spinor i Hollit * Efekti termal i Hollit * Metoda e Van der Pauw Referenca Lidhje te jashtme ;Patents * , P. H. Craig, System and apparatus employing the Hall effect ;General * Interactive Java tutorial on the Hall Effect National High Magnetic Field Laboratory * Science World (wolfram.com) article. * "The Hall Effect". nist.gov. * Hall, Edwin, "On a New Action of the Magnet on Electric Currents". American Journal of Mathematics vol 2 1879. * Spin Hall Effect Detected at Room Temperature * Hall Effect Sensing and Application. Honeywell documentation on hall effect sensing, interfacing and applications. Category:Elektrodinamikë Category:Fizika e materies së kondensuar Category:Fizikë ar:تأثير هول ca:Efecte Hall cs:Hallův jev da:Hall-effekt de:Hall-Effekt en:Hall effect es:Efecto Hall fa:اثر هال fi:Hall-ilmiö fr:Effet Hall he:אפקט הול hi:हाल प्रभाव hu:Hall-effektus it:Effetto Hall ja:ホール効果 ko:홀 효과 lt:Holo efektas nl:Hall-effect pl:Efekt Halla (klasyczny) pt:Efeito Hall ro:Efectul Hall ru:Эффект Холла sk:Hallov jav sr:Холов ефекат sv:Halleffekt tr:Hall etkisi uk:Поперечна магнітопровідність vi:Hiệu ứng Hall zh:霍爾效應